Together in Love
by suzune3895
Summary: Well squeal to Karin's True Love. Karin and Kazune are finally together. Karin and Kazune meets Hikari and Hikaru with rings. Do you think their Kamika? What will Karin and Kazune do?
1. Chapter 1: First day to be together

**Well finally here the squeal to Karin's True Love! Plz review and no stealing.**

* * *

Chp 1: First day to be together 

(Author's note: Yay a new Squeal! Please enjoy!)

"Karin….." Kazune said sleep walking. It was 4 a.m. in the morning and Kazune was half asleep. Later on it was 6 a.m. and Kazune finally woke up.

He slowly opened his eyes and got surprised.

"Wahhh!!" Then he covered his mouth to not make a noise.

(Kazune's mind: W-what am I doing here and sleeping here?!) Kazune blushed. "Karin…" Kazune whispered.

"hmmm…" Karin moaned. "S-shit I should get outta here…" He whispered. Before he left Kazune slowly walked up to Karin and kissed her on the forehead.  
And quietly left her room.

Later on when it was 7 a.m. "Kazune-kun!! Come on downstairs we'll be late!" Karin shouted. "Ok! Geez women cant learn to wait!"

"What did you say!" Karin backfired. "Nevermind lets just go!" Kazune yelled.

When they got there they all heard a familiar voices coming toward them. "Hanazono-san!!" "My Goddess!" they all turned and saw who it was, Micchi and Jin.

"Ohiyo Nishikori-kun, Kuga-kun." Himeka greeted. "Ohiyo Himekasan" Micchi replied while Jin was hugging Karin. "OI!! Kuga let go of Karin!"  
"Why should I?!" "Because im with her now! And im going out with her!" (Author's note: Doesn't that mean the same thing?)

Kazune yelled. There was dead silence to where Jin was at. "My goddess and K-K-K-Kujyou?!?!?!?!!?!?!!?!" Jin yelled with anger.

During lunch Kazune asked Karin if they could meet somewhere. Karin sighed and thought.

(Karin's mind: sigh well im here at the schools sakura tree… Kazune-kun…)

Karin smiled and looked at her deep blue sea ring she got few months ago. "Karin!" Kazune called.

Kazune ran and jumped on Karin making her fall on the grass while he was on top of her. "Karin I love you soo much ya'kno!"

Karin blushed. "Yea ok and I l-love you to so would you get off of me now?!" Karin whined.

"Nope!" Kazune shouted. "Why????" Karin said. "Because we could stay like this for a long time… Karin…" Kazune said softly. Karin blushed a lot.

(Karin's mind: Ehh?!?! Why like this and here At School!!)

Kazune moved his face to where he's face to face to Karin. Kazune kissed a peck on Karin's nose making her even redder. Kazune grinned.

(Bells ringing.)

"Ah! Karin we better get back to homeroom now huh?" "Umm, yea." Karin replied blushing.

"Class sit down! We have a new student." The teacher said. "Please be nice to them since they both transferred here.  
Please come in." First a guy can in with a dark blue colored hair with light green eyes.

"Hello… Nice to meet you all im Hikaru Heji." He introduced himself. 5 girls screaming quietly saying he's hot.

"Ok, and was there another student that was with you Heji-kun?" The teacher asked. "no." "Hmm ok I guess the person is lat-" (Door opens.)

Who was there was a girl with light purple hair tied as a ponytail and as long to where her chest is. With her icy blue eyes.  
( I might draw for you guys who are reading, see how they look like.)

"Umm I transferred here am I late?" The girl asked. "No" the teacher responded. "Well then please introduce yourself to the class."  
Hikaru grinned once he saw her. "My name is Hikari Samiya. Nice to meet everyone." After class Karin went up to Hikari and greeted her and began to become friends fast,  
while Kazune became ok friends with Hikaru.

"Eh? Hikari-chan whats that ring you have on your hand?" Karin wondered thinking if it's a Kami-ka ring. "huh? Oh this ring?

Well actually I got this when I was born so its precious to me." Hikari sighed. "eh?" Karin said.

**(Well that's it of Together in Love so far. I hope you like it. What is that ring that Hikari has? And what will Kazune do to Karin next? Next time in Together in Love.)**


	2. Chapter 2:Transfer students

**I'll only update it if i have at least 2-4 reviews! **

**Well heres i guess how Hikari Samiya looks like: http://i9.tinypic.(nothing)com/4pow6tl.jpg **

**by me and colored from photoshop.**

* * *

Chp 2: transfer students 

"Eh?" Karin repeated. "Yup.. well I think my parents gave it to me when I was little but who knows." Hikari smiled.

Kazune over heard Karin's conversation with Hikari. "So Heji are you and Samiya related or something since you guys are new here."  
"Nope, but Hanazono-san is cute including Samiya-san also huh?" Hikaru grinned.

"You better get away from Karin or else." Hikaru stared. "Don't worry I don't like her but Samiya-san is cute." He grinned again. "Better stay and not get my girl."  
Kazune mumbled.

(After school)

"Ne Hikari-chan wanna go to my house?" Karin asked. "Yes want to go?" Himeka also asked.

"Gomen I think I should go straight home today." Hikari replied. "uhh.. ok." Karina and Himeka sighed.

"Heji-kun what about you?" Karin asked. "I'll pass but thanks." "Nah ok."

They all went home and Himeka is now cooking dinner. "Hey! Karin can you meet me in my room tonight?" Kazune asked. "Huh? Ok… Wiat what?!"

(Ring ring)

"Oh the phone I'll get it. So night ok Karin?" Kazune smiled. "Uhh I guess." Karin sighed.

"Hello?" Kazune answered the phone. "Ah! Kujyou its Heji Hikaru. Can I ask you something?" "Huh? Heji? I guess. Ok what is it?"  
"Well I need to ask you about two things really." Hikaru answered. "Blow away." Kazune respond.

"Well first how do you get a girl to like you?" "Huh? How about you ask me the other question and er… well I guess I'll answer that question later."  
"Ok, but this question is serious. Soo about the Kami-ka rings." "Eh?" Kazune stopped.

"Yea I know but I know you guys knew about the rings so I had to ask." Hikaru spoke serious. "Dinner time Kazune-chan Karinchan!" Himeka called.

"Damn, Well I'll talk to you about this tomorrow at school Heji." Kazune spoke. "Fine.." They both hung up.

(Kazune's mind: How does he know about Karin and me being Kami-ka?)

After they all had dinner Himeka went up to her room and fell asleep while Karin and Kazune went to their rooms and Karin dressed in her PJ's.

"Oh yea I need to go to Kazune-kun's room." So Karin quickly went to his room without making a sound so Micchi couldn't hear who was at the halls.

(Knock knock)

Karin waited for a few seconds and got impatience.

(Karin's mind:Geez he calls me to his room and this is what I get.) Karin opened Kazune's door and found him leaning on the wall. "K-Kazune-kun!"  
Karin tried to keep her voice low as possible. Kazune turned toward Karin. "EH? Karin?" "Yea... so what do you want?" Karin replied.

(clink! Drop)

"Eh?" Karin looked what was on the floor. "EHH! Kazune-kun? Are you ok? You drank wine again!" Karin said trying to help him get to bed. Kazune moaned."….. Karin….."  
"Hm? What Kazune-kun…… Kyaa!" Kazune pinned Karin on his bed.

"Karin when we went camping and we were at that tree. Do you remember?" Kazune asked while he was still drunk. "Eh?"

(Flash back: this actually happened in my fanfic.)

"Burr its cold huh?" Kazune got one of his arm and got Karin to put her body were his chest is. "K-Kazune-kun…" "Sorry you said you were cold so..."  
Karin understand what he meant.

"Thanks" Karin said quietly. "whatever..." Kazune blushed. Karin then and there fell asleep.

-Later on –

"Kazune-kun!" Hm. Karin" Kazune answered. "Yesterday when I fell asleep at the tree I thought I heard you say youu love me, or was that really a dream?"

Kazune blushed

"I-I'm sure what you heard or saw was a dream" "Oh ok"

(End of flash backs)

"Oh yea w-what about it Kazune-kun?" Karin asked while she was still being pinned down. "I.. actually did say I love you…."  
"Eh!" Karin got cut off, and Kazune suddenly kissed her.

(Karin's mind: K-Kazune-kun! Yuck! His mouth taste like wine.)

They stayed like that while Kazune was enjoying himself.

**(Well that's it for now! Who's the girl that Hikaru likes? Will Kazune also stop being perverted since Karin and him are now together? Stay tuned!)**


	3. Chapter 3:Kamika

**HII Well heres chapter 3 I'll only update if i have 2-4 reviews in every chapter!**

* * *

Chp 3: Kami-ka

(Previously in chp 2: "Oh yea w-what about it Kazune-kun?" Karin asked while she was still being pinned down. "I.. actually did say I love you…." "Eh!" Karin got cut off, and Kazune suddenly kissed her.

(Karin's mind: K-Kazune-kun! Yuck! His mouth taste like wine.)

They stayed like that while Kazune was enjoying himself.)

Half a minute later Kazune release from the kiss. The wine wore off and sat up on his bed and took Karin and hugged her. "..Karin…" "Eh?" Kazune continued. "Karin… do you love me?" Karin went into shock. "Eh? Of course I do." Karin blushed as she confessed. Kazune started to rub Karin's back when Karin felt something come off.

(Kazune's mind: oh Crap!)

"K-Kazune-kun." "Yea K-Karin." Kazune replied scared. "w-why… why did you… UNHOOK MY BRA!" Karin said loudly but tried not to since its still night time. "K-Karin it was an accident. I swear."

Kazune begged. Karin kept on jumping around in his room, and Kazune got her and pinned her on the bed again.

"Geez Karin your so fun to play with." Kazune laughed. "huh?" Karin calmed down. Kazune went up next to karin's ear. "Karin want to sleep with me tonight?" Karin blushed and pushed Kazune off of her and ran to her room.

Karin locked her room door and went straight to bed.

The next morning Karin could still feel her heart beating fast from last night.

During lunch Kazune found a note in his shoe box meeting him in the archery rooms.

"Hikari-chan!" Karin called. "Do you know where Kazune-kun is at?" "Kujyou-kun? Hmmm… nope." "OK" Karin replied.

"Karinchan!!" A voice called. Karin turned. "Eh? Jin-kun!" Jin glomped Karin and 1 inch away to kiss her but Karin pushed him away in time.

(Archery rooms.)

"Oi Heji so what do you know about kami-ka rings?" Hikaru came out. "Well I have this ring." Hikaru showed Kazune his ring.

(Kazune's mind: Hmmm weird it looks exactly like my Apollo ring but that cant be I became Apollo before and im pretty sure no one could have the same god powers that already used.)

"Kujyou?" Hikaru asked. "Hm? Oh I'll study it I'll keep it for awhile." "Fine." Hikaru and Kazune left back to their class.

(Classroom)

"Ah! Kazune-kun there you are." Karin called. Kazune turned to see whats up. "Oh Karin its you." "What do you mean by that?" Karin asked. Kazune grinned. "Nothing."

(After class.)

"hmmm Kujyou-kun, Heji-kun both of you will do class clean up." The teacher called.

They both nodded.

(Awhile later.)

"Kujyou, so you'll help me out right?" Hikaru asked. "huh? Yea ok but it'll take me awhile to figure out wat your ring really is." Kazune answered in I don't care tone. "No Not that!" "Then what?" Kazune said confused.

"How do you get a girl to like you?" "Huh?! Im not cupid ya'kno.!" Kazune said surprised.

(Author's note: What will Kazune look like in a cupid costume? LOL!)

"But" Hikaru wined. Kazune just tried to ignore it. "Demmo Please" Hikaru kept saying. "Geez fine Heji!" Kazune yelled. "Yay!" Hikaru jumped up for joys. "Ok, just try to …… um….. I guess try to flirt with them er.. uhh.. I guess." "Alright!" Hikaru took notes of what he said.

"Heji?" "Hmm.." Hikaru answered. "Who do you like anyway? It better not be Karin." Kazune glared.

"Hmm so you want me to tell you then?" Hikaru smirked. "Yes." Kazune answered.

(Kazune's mind:If he says Karin I wont be his friend anymore and I'll treat him as if he's Kuga.)

(Jin: what do I have to do with this?)

"Fine... I'll tell you." Hikaru answered.

**(Well I had to stop there! I thought it was a great idea to make a cliffhanger there. Well stay tuned in the next Chapter! Will Hikaru tell Kazune?)**


	4. Chapter 4: Flirting is bad

**Plz continue to review if you guys want to know what happens next then i need four more reviews! Plz tell others soo i can update more!**

* * *

Chp 4: Flirting is bad. 

(Previously in Together in Love:

"Hmm so you want me to tell you then?" Hikaru smirked.

"Yes." Kazune answered.

(Kazune's mind:If he says Karin I wont be his friend anymore and I'll treat him as if he's Kuga.)

"Fine... I'll tell you." Hikaru answered.)

"The one I like is…. Is… Samiya-san. But I bet you wouldn't care!" Hikaru laughed. Kazune sighed that his prediction came true.

Hikaru looked at the clock. "Oh damn it's already 6 I've gotta go now see ya Kujyou!" Hikaru ran off and Kazune went home thinking what he should do now.

When Kazune got home he got glomped by Micchi. "Uwa!"  
"Ne Kazunekun what took you soo long?" Micchi asked. "None of your business Nishikori." Kazune grunted.

"o-ok." Micchi sweat dropped.

"Hey Kujyou! Do you know where Karinchan is?" Jin asked. "Nope.. Wait why?" Kazune glared. "Who knows."

Jin said evilly. "Kazune-kun! Jin-kun!" Karin called. "Karin!" They both said as she came in.

"Ne its time to eat." Karin told them and left back to the kitchen.

(Next Day morning)

(Hikaru's mind: hmmm "Ok, just try to …… um….. I guess try to flirt with them er.. uhh.. I guess." Will Kujyou's plan work well I guess I should try.)

"Samiya-san! O-ohiy-" But Hikaru suddenly trips and falls on his face. Hikari giggled. Hikaru only yet blushed. Hikaru got up and ran towards Kazune.

"Kujyou!" "what?" Kazune replied.

"I don't think flirting working! I think I should have Kuga.." Hikaru yelled and mumbled. "What?!?! He's not even in a relationship yet! So he's no good!"

"Nya Forget it Kujyou!" After the fight the bell had rung to go to homeroom.

(lunch)

"Ne Hanazono-san do you know where Kuga is?" Hikaru asked Karin. "Jin-kun… ummm no… o wait I think I saw him walking around the school yard." "Ok thanks."

Hikaru walked outside and finally found Jin. "Hey! Kuga!" Hikaru yelled. Jin turned, "Oh hey Heji." Jin said. "Hey Kuga can you help me with something?"

Hikaru told Jin everything about asking and telling Kazune who he likes and now he told him he came there for tips.

"Ok! I'll help you besides I am the number one pop star of romance! A lot better than Kujyou! hahahaha" Jin yelled. "Alrighty!" Hikaru also yelled.

"Now Sir desperate heres what you do first." Jin told him. (Hikaru's mind: Sir desperate?)

**(Well that's it for now Does Jin have something planned? Find out next!)**

* * *

**I Hope you enjoyed that chapter and remember to tell others i want at least 10 reviews so then i can update chp5 im glad your liking the story so far and thank you reviewers **


	5. Chapter 5:: Jin’s dating plans

**Sorry for the late updating i have lots of Homework. Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

Chp 5: Jin's dating plans

"Ok, Heji first you should try to sweet talk them." Jin spoke. "Sweet talk?" Hikaru asked. "Yup! Like. Hmmm ok I got one like, hmmm what a lovely day to be here next to a lovely girl dont cha think?"  
(Jin suddenly sounds like a girl)  
"O yes it is Jin-kun! Tee hee hee! Please let me go out with you!"  
(Jin back sounding like a girl)"Of course! See you should sound like that." Jin smiled. "Uhh Kuga that was really disturbing." Hikaru sounded freaked out.

"Ok? Well then how about…. Hmm… singing a song!" Jin brings in a stereo and plays desire show. "kimi no hip na style emotion na voice  
madouwaseru no sa sugar face. Ok now you try!" (Author's note: credits to **kenyukiharu** for lyrics)

"Uhhh let me think… NO!" Hikaru yelled in embarrassment. "We'll the only thing I have in mind is…. Well…" "Well?" Hikaru replied.  
"Umm I was thinking of just dressing like girls and become friends to know their secrets." Jin blushed thinking of Karin.

"Wha?!!?!?!?! No! I refuse!" Hikaru ran until he got tried. (Hikaru's mind: Geez what was he thinking?) "ummmm Heji-kun?"

Hikaru turned and saw who it was and blushed. "S-Samiya-san. W-what are you doing here?" Hikaru turned away. "I wanted to ask you too."  
Hikari just smile directly at Hikaru. "Ummm…… SAMIYA-SAN!" Hikaru yelled. "Y-Yes?" Hikari said startled.

"Well… you see….." Hikaru said nervously. "Yes?" "Well…. Ummm… do you want to…" Hikaru moving his eyes back and forth.

"Well.. do you want to go with me… and Kujyou, and Hanazono-san to the movies or something?" Hikari eyes shined and smiled. "Sure."

Hikaru left after school and went finding Kazune. "Kujyou! Kujyou! Kujyou!" Kazune heard a voice behind him coming so he turned toward the voice.  
"Huh? Heji?" "Kujyou! I need a huge favor!!" Hikaru jumped.

"No…" Kazune turned. "Please!! Please!! I'll give you Usa-chan! Kuma-chan!! Please….. Kazunechan."

(Author's note: Usa meaning bunny. And Kuma meaning bear)

Kazune jumped right out of his chair yelling, saying, "Oi! Don't you ever call me Kazunechan ever again only Karin or Himeka can say that!"

"Soo… You will help!" Hikaru jumped again. "no" Kazune replied. "Please it involves you and Hanazono-san though." "Fine! I'll do it!" Kazune grinned.

"Ha! If Hanazono-san in then you will do it!" "Kazune blushed. "Damnmit shut up!"

Hikaru told Kazune everything of what happened awhile ago. "Uhhhh ok I... I guess." Kazune blushed again.

"Soo? That would be a yes? Ok! Then how about this upcoming Sunday?" Hikaru jumped. "urghh… fine!" Kazune stomped off leaving the classroom.

But once Kazune left the class room he found Karin waiting for him in the halls. Karin turned and spotted Kazune. "Ne Kazune-kun want to walk home together?"  
Kazune blushed as he saw Karin in the light as the sunset grew darker. "uhhh sure… Karin."

Kazune and Karin started walking down the halls until suddenly Kazune grabbed one of her arm. Karin turned to see what was wrong. "Kazune-kun?"  
"Karin… do you want to.. go with me.. to the movies. Also with Heji and Samiya." Karin blushed while her eyes widen.

(Karin's mind: Omigod what should I say…. Umm… e-to e-to…) "Sure Kazune-kun" "A-alright how about this Sunday?" Kazune said. "Sure…."

So they both left walking back home looking forward to the upcoming Sunday.

(Author: Demmo what happened to Hikaru at school??)

**Well that's it for now! And Yay! The OST for Kamichama Karin are out!)**


	6. Chapter 6: Sunday date!

**SORRY! For the really really really really late update and i finally got to type it and now i want to finish this story and just go to Forgotten memories. . but this story probably taking me a long time to write and Thank you everyone who has been reading my fanfics.**

**Now on to Chapter 6!!**

* * *

"cough cough Sorry Karin we can't go on a date today, I'm sick" Kazune said with a little voice.

"That's ok Kazune-kun" Karin replied. "Im going to call Heji-kun that we're not going.ok?" "kay…."

So Kairn went and called Hikaru about (blah blah blah) not going.

After the phone call ended Karin went back to the kitchen and tried to make soup for Kazune.

(Author: oh this might be interesting.)

"Kyaa!!!" Kazune and Himeka ran down stairs of why, Karin had screamed. "Karin! What wrong?" Kazune yelled even though he was sick.

"H-hot I d-dropped some of the water for the soup and it burned my finger." "Well you take a break Karinchan and relax and I'll make the soup" Karin nodded and thanked Himeka.

(Author: Now, that hopefully the Kujyou house would be fine. Then lets see how Hikaru and Hikari are doing.)

"Heji-kun! Am I late?" Hikari smiled. "N-No.. B-but lets go Hanazono-san and Kujyou said that their not able to come…. So.."

Hikari giggled. "That's ok."

"well shall we go?" Hikari smiled kindly. Hikaru blushed as he saw Hikari's pretty smile.

"Y-yeah…"

(few hours later)

As Kazune was asleep he pop right back up and ran to Karin. "Karin! Come on i felt a Kamika feeling into town I think its Karasuma!"

"eh?" Karin replied. She continued. "But Kazune-kun your fever!" "Nevermind about that we have to stop Karasuma!"

There was a long pause and Karin slapped Kazune across the face. Kazune's eyes opened into shock. "Karin..!" "Sorry Kazune-kun I-I cant let you do this while you have a fever!.

Kazune step back towards the door a bit. "fine.." But then Shii-chan came in so suddenly.

"Karin-ch- excuse me.." As shii-chan stepped back and close the door and left.

While Kazune fell on top of Karin and accidentally kissed her. He blushed.

Kazune got up. "S-sorry!" Kazune got up and pushed Karin out of his room.

(Karin's mind: W-Wha-what was that?!)

(As the day pasted by quickly it was already 8 p.m.)

"Thank you.." Hikari said. "N-no problem." Hikaru replied.

"I should be off." "Wait!" Hikaru yelled.

Hikari turned as her hair went everywhere and followed one direction. "Yes?"

"I-Its dangerous now so I'll take you home, ok?" He blushed brightly red. "ok!"

As the two walked someone from a far off distance came, a dark haired person came along. "Hmmm im pretty sure I felt some kind of strong energy here…"

As he spoke he walked off into the darkness.

* * *

**Once again sorry!! Gomenasi!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7: The school’s dance!

**Finally on to Chapter 7**

* * *

"Eh? A Christmas and New Year dance party?" Karin said. "Yup!" Miyon replied. "You sure Miyon-chan?" Himeka wondered.

"Yea! Of course everyone is invited but it says it's formal though. And its on the day of Christmas eve but at night so we can spend time with our family."

Karin turned as fast as she can and asked what was today. "Umm the 23rd of Decmember I think." Himeka replied.

"Yea.. but formal wear huh?" Miyon thought for a moment.

Hikari came by and heard their conversation. "is that a problem?" She asked. "N-no but….. sometimes on times like this you should.. ask people if they want to come."

(Author's note: there at school)

Himeka stood to think a bit, "oh I see. Is it because Sakurai-kun?" Miyon turned away hiding her face. "umm yea."

"Kawaii!" Karin yelled. But Miyon cover her mouth with her hands and said, "shhh Karin-chan not so loud!"

"S-Sorry"

"Well its obvious whose going with who!" Himeka spoke.

She continued, "Karin goes with Kazune-chan, Miyon goes with Sakurai-kun, and I bet Hikari-san goes with Heji-kun!"

Everyone one of them were shocked of what she had said. "Himeka-san did you know all of the pairings were going to be already?!" Hikari mentioned.

"I guess you can say that." She winked as she said her sentence. But everyone seemed still confused.

"…Oh!!! Himeka-chan, Karin-chan, Hikari-chan! After school lets go shopping beside we have a short time before the dance!" Miyon suggested.

Everyone agreed.

Homeroom has started and all that Karin could think about was the party coming in 2 days.

(Karin's mind: Hmmm I wonder what it be like at the party hopefully everyone would come…. But wait I should get a new dress, no maybe more make-up! No wait-)

She continued on until the teacher scold her to answer a math problem. Karin turned facing the board and going up. Since she wasn't paying attention it was kinda hard for her.

2x + 4xy (x) 5x

She thought.

(math problem came outta no where)

She wrote on the board and kinda guess.

2x + 4xy 6xy (x) 5x 30xy

"hmm ok take a seat." The teacher checked and called another student to do a problem.

What a relief, she thought as she walked down back to her seat.

She sighed and Kazune has pasted her a note. She read it and said:

"Oi Karin I cant believe you just dazed off like that?! Whats up with you!!"

Karin turned to him and gave him a mad look. And she replied back saying,

"Geez sorry for dazing off like that everyone does that ya'kno."

She finished writing and gave the note back to Kazune. He read it and he also gave Karin a look too.

Finally it was time for school to end everyone was packing to go home and all Karin was doing is sighing of happiness of the end of school. Miyon ran over to Karin and called her over.

"Karin-chan! Are you still coming with us?" Karin turned remembering where they were all going next.

She popped out of her seat. "Yup!" But before she left with them Karin walked over to Kazune. "Kazune-kun me and Himeka are going shopping so we might be late, ok?"

Kazune looked confused for a second. "ok?" Was his only reply. And Karin had already left with Himeka, Miyon, and Hikari.

(hours have past)

"Geez where's Karin and Himeka? There seriously late…. Maybe they were kidnapped.. Nah Karin is strong enough to handle them."

Kazune sighed. "Hey I heard that Kazune-kun!" Kazune turned and notice that Himeka and Karin finally came back from shopping.

"well its true!" He backfired. "Y-you sexist pig!" And Karin walked off annoyed. "Geez what's up with her?"

(Author: I wonder too…. Not!)

"Kazune-chan im going to start dinner now." Himeka said going toward the kitchen. "Yeah! Thanks Himeka!" He replied back.

(two days pasted and time for the party!)

"Finally the party!" Karin cried. "Soo what about it?" Kazune replied. "Fine I'll go with someone else other than you jerk."

Kazune went into shock. "never mind what I sai-" Karin winked. "Just kidding." Kazune turned hiding his light blush.

"O-Oi K-karin you should change now!" "why?" she questioned. "B-because you take forever so change now!" Kazune pushed her to her room. "What? We still have an hour left!"

"So! Just change stupid!" Kazune yelled and kept on forcing her to go to her room. "Fine then I will!" Karin slammed the door and finally went to change. Kazune let out a sigh.

(The dress! The dress! What will it look like!)

* * *

**Question: what will the dress look like to you? guess!**


	8. Chapter 8: continunation of the story?

**As you readers/reviewers know, i havent updated this story in awhile. Well i have been writing it but, everyone does get tired of thinking ideas or you're just plain lazy to write it. **

**lol well im one of those people. anyway so give me at least a few weeks to finish it and update it and i cant wait for your reviews and advices, what so ever. but in the next chapter probably half of the story has a different grammar style, from the begging. But this story has a loong time to finish. but im truly sorry for those who love to read it.**

**but please be patience about the next chapter. but like reading your stories long ago your grammar and story line is full of crap. so i decided that i'll maybe make it longer than before and put more detail, depending on the scene it is.**

**this is how i intend to improve it, umm the part probably when karin made kazune blush about going with someone else and kazune pushed karin to her room so she can get dress for the party.(referring to the latest chapter)**

"_Kazune-kun if your going to act like that then, FINE! i'll go with someone else." Karin turned. In the shock of the words Karin said Kazune started to get mad as well. "F-fine! if you get rape, or someone sees you in your undergarments, or anything from that virgin skin... then... I wont help you!" Karin blinked in confusion. "K-Kazune-kun? Did you really think that i would-" Karin got cut off from the tight grasp around her from the blonde boy she love._

_"Karin... i dont want to see you... being touch by any guy or being in love with any guy..." Kazune trembled thinking of what would happen if that became reality. All Karin could do was listen, blush, and wanting to know that kazune loved her deeply. "K-Ka-Kazune-kun the truth is that i was joking about going with someone else, im sorry if i made you worry about me." Karin spoke in a soft voice, while looking at the blonde boy with icy blue eyes, straight in the eyes. _

_Kazune's heart skipped a beat just by looking at her. Kazune blushed as soon after Karin finished explaining. His face in deep red, didnt even think that she was joking. "K-Karin... you know what you need to get ready for the party, so get dressed now!!" Kazune yelled at her, yet hiding the embarrassment face that still became deeply red."_

**ok after you have read that now compare to the original chapter and see how short it was into this detailed long one**


End file.
